


Spill the Tea

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Logan talks French, M/M, Secrets, does this count as crack?, revealing secrets, thats it thats the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: Logan wakes up unable to speak English. With the others unable to understand him, he blurts out some secrets in front of the group.Except Remus can understand him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 245





	Spill the Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a TikTok @/itzawonderfulworld   
> I wrote this in like an hour so I don't know how good it is but this was a fun idea.

When Logan headed to their weekly meeting, he had no idea anything was different. 

He hadn’t seen any of the others today, and thus, hadn’t had to speak to anyone. 

He popped up in the commons, ready to start the meeting.

“Oh hey, Logan!” Patton greeted, smiling. 

Logan smiled politely, “Greetings, Patton. Is everyone ready to begin the meeting?”

The sides all looked at him. 

“What?” Virgil asked, looking confused. 

“The.. meeting?” Logan said. 

“What is he saying?” 

“Can you hear me?” Logan asked, confused as to what was happening. 

“I think that’s.. French?” Roman said. 

“What?” Logan asked, “What are you talking abo- Oh.” 

Now that it had been pointed out, he was suddenly aware that he had, in fact, been speaking a different language. 

He wasn’t sure why.

“Can any of you understand me?” He asked, trying to talk in English. 

It still came out in French. 

“Can’t you translate it?” Janus asked, looking at Roman. 

“I speak Spanish! Not French,” Roman protested. 

“Remus is the one who speaks French,” Virgil said.

“Well, what do we do?” Patton asked.

None of them could understand him.

Logan smirked a little to himself. 

This provided a unique opportunity to air some of the things that had been annoying him recently, without having to actually tell the other sides he knew about them. 

He looked at Roman.

“Roman has romantic feelings towards Virgil, but since he is a coward he won’t admit it,” Logan said.

“Well, that sounded rude. It’s not our fault your only speaking French,” Roman said, crossing his arms and huffing. 

Logan grinned a little.

This was fun.

Logan pointed at Patton, looking between him and Janus. 

“Patton and Janus have been dating for some time now, but don’t want to show it,” he continued. 

That one was particularly annoying to keep secret. 

Those two were not very subtle. Honestly, Logan was almost impressed Roman hadn’t figured it by now. 

“Why is he pointing at me?” Patton asked nervously. 

Patton glanced at Janus in concern. 

“It’s.. probably fine. Does anyone know where Remus is?” Janus said.

Logan turned to Virgil. 

“Virgil returns Roman’s feelings, but is reluctant to tell him because he doesn’t know how he’ll react.”

Virgil stepped back a little, sinking into his hoodie. 

“Now he’s looking at me.” 

Virgil and Roman had been tiptoeing around each other so obviously and for so long that Logan had no trouble identifying it, and he was the least romantically inclined of the sides. 

However, there was one thing he’d been considering of late. 

“As for me..” 

“Maybe I can summon Remus..” Janus muttered. 

“Recently I’ve found myself growing fond of Remus, of all people and I don’t-” Logan cut himself off as Remus popped up behind Roman. 

“Hi, been here the whole time, thanks for spilling the tea Logan, do tell me more!” Remus cackled, grinning at him. 

Logan coughed, adjusting his tie. 

“This isn’t optimal..” he said quietly, and his eyes widened when he realised he could talk in English again. 

“What did he say?” Virgil asked, eyeing Logan. 

“Tea?” Roman asked, looking intrigued. 

“Logan has tea? Where?” 

“I do not have any ‘tea’. I was merely stating minor annoyances of mine while you did not have to listen to them,” Logan defended. 

“Oh, he has lots of juicy gossip! Go on Logan, tell them what you know,” Remus smirked, happy to sow chaos. 

“I for one, am curious,” Patton confessed, looking at Logan. 

“Me too,” Roman said.

“I really... Don’t think you want to repeat what I said.”

“Surely you know Remus will tell us eventually regardless,” Janus pointed out. 

Remus grinned widely, showing all his teeth and nodding. 

“Oh, I will.” 

Logan touched his forehead. This was such a bad idea. 

“Roman has feelings for Virgil but he’s too scared to actually tell him,” Logan started. 

Both Roman and Virgil began to speak, but Logan figuratively ploughed through their words.

“Virgil returns the feelings but he is also, unsurprisingly, anxious that they are not reciprocated. Patton and Janus have been dating for some time now and don’t want to tell us, but I’m not sure why,” Logan finished quickly.

The others were stunned into silence. 

Logan took the opportunity to start to sink out, headed back to his room to avoid as much of the fallout as possible. 

“Hey wait!” Remus called, “I, for one, am very interested in that last thing, nerdy wolverine.” 

Logan stopped, standing back up as the others, all desperate to deflect the attention, began insisting he reveal the last secret he’d mentioned. 

He supposed it was fair, even if he’d really rather not. 

He adjusted his glasses. 

“The final secret was one of my own. I believe I have feelings for Remus,” Logan confessed bluntly, looking at the dark side first and then around at the others’ shocked faces. 

“I apologise for any distress. I think we should postpone this meeting. I’ll be in my room,” Logan said and sunk out without another word, and without giving the others an opportunity to say anything. 

Remus sunk out after him, declaring, “Well you lot have fun with all that. I have a hot nerd to fu-” 


End file.
